Trapped Abroad
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The turtles are forced into an unforeseen situation and have to find a way out, whilst not able to communicate with each other. Rated T. I don't own the TMNT, only o/c's
1. Chapter 1

Trapped Abroad

a/n: I really need to stop publishing new stories but something popped into my mind. I am not going to spoil the surprise of what happens, but I'm sure you can guess. I don't own TMNT, only any O/C's that may be involved. The word for this chapter is Spanish.

Chapter 1

"I think that we should take these beasts and put them in a place where they can be happy and roam free." Said one from the crowd.  
"I agree, I went to the Archipelago last year and seen giant turtle-type creatures there." Said another.  
"Those are tortioses, and yes that is a great idea. They might be happier there." Said the first. The Mayor of New York city held his hand in the air.  
"Listen, I am pretty sure that these turtles would be happy with this decision, why don't we bring them out to say hi."

A few moments later a cage was rolled out and the turtles were revealed. Raphael had been restrained because he lashed out at a guard earlier on so Donatello was making sure that he could still breathe. Michelangelo was holding the edge of the cage looking out at the crowd of people that were in the small room. Samantha was in the corner trying not to pass out. Three days of being in that cage had taken its toll and her body wasn't reacting well to the enclosed area it was subjected to. Leonardo was at the other side of the cage. Wishing, hoping that he was anywhere else other than in that cage. Whoever it was that had exposed them and then kidnapped them had paralysed their vocal chords, so they couldn't even speak to defend themselves. "All in favour of sending these turtles to the Galapagos Islands in the Archipelago say Aye." The Mayor addressed the crowd.  
"Aye." The crowd replied.  
"All apposed." The Mayor continued. No answer came. Mikey and Leo were the only ones listening and therefore the only ones that knew what was about to happen to them. Before any of them realised a gas began to fill the cage. One by one they fell into unconciousness.

a/n: From this point on speech marks indicate not talking but writing. :)

 _Where am I_ _?_ Leonardo thought as he opened his eyes. He looked to his left and seen Raphael. He tried to speak but found that his vocal chords were still paralysed. So he shook the younger ninja instead. Raphael woke up with a start. _Where am I how did I get here?_ He asked himself. Leo pointed to his throat then shook his head before doing the same to Raphael. Who tried to ask him what he meant, but realised that he couldn't speak. _Maybe that's what he was trying to tell me._ He thought. Raphael found a stick in the sun dried vegetation. He wrote in the dried up dirt. "Where are the others?" Leo shrugged his shoulders. And looked around more. He and the twins had watched a nature documentary about this place, and it was quite beautiful scenery on the television. But he never really appreciated the images until that very moment. _Even if we don't find the others, it is still pretty beautiful here._ He thought. He grabbed the stick off of Raph and wrote in the dirt himself. "We should look for them, and maybe some food too." Raph nodded.

They didn't even need to walk for all that long before they found the three waking up from their unexpected sleep. Leo made the same gestures as before and it still didn't work, until they tried to talk. And as usual Michelangelo over-reacted. Donatello flagged him down and shook him until he was calm. _Dammit Mikey why do you always have to make a joke of everything?_ Don asked himself. Sam looked around and took in the scenery. She seen the stick in Leo's hand and wrote on the ground. "Where are we?" Leo took it back off of her and wrote back. "Galapagos." Donnie took the stick and wrote "Fish." The others looked at him in confusion. He pointed out of the crater and towards the ocean. He tried to explain it but it took a while without any voice. He drew a picture on the ground on a typical Galapagos island. Then he showed how they were on an island, then how the currents created such a rich and diverse number of fish in the sea that they could eat for protein. The others nodded to show the they understood and began to head out of the crater.

There was nothing for them do except wait for someone to realise that they weren't all that bad and take them home. And it was difficult for them to communicate with each other through not being able to speak. So far they had been writing and drawing to say what they had wanted to, but that wasn't going to work for very long. They made it about half way to the edge of the crater when the sun began to set. Leo took the stick off of Mikey who was last to write something. "We should stop and make camp." He wrote. The agreed and began to collect sticks for fire and shelter. Once that was finished with they lit the fire.

That's when they started to see how many other ways they could make noises with their bodies. Leo started with the obvious, clapping. Raph went next and blew a raspberry. Samie blew a different kind of raspberry into her hand. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other and both done an arm fart by putting their hands in their pits and bringing their arms up and down. Everyone smiled for the first time in the last week. What they would find outside of the crater was another story all together.

The next morning they woke up with the sun their eyes. none of them had a watch on them and all of their weapons and shell cells had been taken off them when they were taken. Leo took the stick. "When we get to the top we might find a good vantage point then we can get a look at what island we are on." He wrote. The others nodded. It was early in the morning, but still roasting hot. There was a mud pool not too far away from where they were. Sam and Mikey seen it and decided to go and check it out while the others argued about their next move. It was tortoises, Sam thought back to the documentary and remembered something. She took a nearby stick and wrote on the ground. "Galapagos is Spanish for tortoise." Mikey nodded uncertainly, he wasn't quite sure about the point his sister was making.

Leo, Raph and Don were still trying to figure out where to go next. "We should head toward the coastline, being in land on these islands bring little water" He wrote.  
"But there are sharks in these waters, and Jellyfish." Raphael wrote after grabbing the stick off of Leo. Don took the stick and rubbed out what his brothers had written.  
"Its either face sharks or die of dehydration, Raph." He put down in its place. "Where did the other two go?" Don looked around and seen the orange and yellow of their masks. Leo shook his head as he watched his siblings bond with the giant tortoises from which the islands were made. He grabbed the stick off of Don. "We should go and get them." He wrote.

They walked over and realised that the tortoises were perfectly able of getting all of the necessary nutrients living in land, they just had to figure out how. "We are going that way to catch fish" Leo wrote on the ground. He pointed in the direction they were planning on travelling in. Sam used her stick. "Can we stay a while longer." She looked at her older brother with pleading eyes. Leo shook his head to signify no and continued to walk away. The others sighed soundlessly and ran toward him. Raph and Mikey pushed him to the ground in the process causing Leo to roll on to his shell and preceded to play fight with them. It was probably the quietest fight that the three of them have ever had. Usually that contained throwing insults at each other until they are blue in the face.

It was a day filled with walking and finding food drink and shelter. But it was still enjoyable for them. They were out in broad daylight, bonding with the local wildlife and they all enjoyed seeing the penguins nesting between Fernandina and Isabella. Don took Sam's stick off of her and wrote. "We are on Isabella, that must be Fernandina over there. A lot of tourists visit these parts by boat." He wrote. Sam snatched back her stick.  
"You stole my stick to tell us that." She wrote. Don grabbed it and the two started to pull at it. When they flung the stick away and started using fists, Leo decided to pull them apart.

The five turtles watched as the penguins dived under the ocean and found fish. It was then that they realised that the only way off was to either swim or build up enough courage to actually ask if they could hitch a ride on one of the boats to the mainland of the archipelago. But that could wait for now it was important for them to establish a few ground rules so none of the wildlife got hurt.

But somehow, they knew that they were going to be okay.

a/n: Sorry if this confused anyone, and that there is no summary for this story. See you all next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped Abroad

a/n: Next chapter, and I remembered my disclaimer for once. Yay! Anyway did I surprise you with the same place where Charles Darwin first thought about his theory of evolution by natural selection. This would have been a talking point for the twins, if they could speak at this point. The word for this Chapter is Grandpa, because I am sitting with my Grandfather as I am writing this authors note. Italics are thoughts, might not be as much writing on this one so only one 'apostrophe' will be used from now on. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

It had been a year, and none of the turtles had met a captain that was willing to take them to the mainland so that they could get home. So the paradise they had 'mysteriously' woken up in had become another place that they couldn't leave. Don had made whistles for them to use if they were in any danger. Not that there was that much danger on Isabela. But none of them wanted to get too close to the birds nests, or the Iguanas that constantly spit out the excess salt in their blood. Sam, Don and Leo were between the two islands making sure that the penguins weren't hurt by any of the boats of tourists. The others were off doing something else, like finding food and shelter.

Donatello was standing in the cool water, not just cooling off but helping a baby penguin learn how to swim. He hadn't seen the jellyfish come toward him and accidentally stood on it. In return the now sore jellyfish stung him. Before he could react he fell into the water with a massive splash. Sam seen him go under and pointed to Leo's whistle and then went down to the bottom of the rock pile and jumped in to the water. Leo blew his whistle as hard as he could, hoping that Raphael and Michelangelo were within hearing range.

Under the water Sam automatically seen the danger. _Jellyfish._ Don came into her line of site and it didn't look like he could make the effort to save himself. Sam grabbed the younger twin under his armpits and dragged him up to the surface. Leo was right there waiting for them, and the other two were waiting at the top. Leo took Don out of Samantha's arms to let her get up and quickly handed him to the others. When all of the turtles were away from the rocks and onlooking penguins. Sam pointed at Leo and then his mouth, and then herself and Don's Chest. Leo knew that they had to do CPR on their brother. Sam started and it was taking a while, then on the third try his tired brown eyes opened and looked at his siblings.

He tried to move then his face grimaced when he couldn't. 'I don't think that he can move' Mikey wrote in the dry dirt above the rocks. Raph nodded.  
'That can be very dangerous for him. I warned him ages ago about the Jellyfish and he didn't listen.' Raph calmed down a little when Mikey patted his shoulder. Meanwhile Sam and Leo didn't know how they were going to help Donnie.

Seven days passed and the turtles waited for a ship to come to where they were. It was not easy, now they had to find food, water, shelter, and make sure that Don had everything he needed to survive. Michelangelo was walking around when he seen a ship come toward the channel. He ran back to the others. 'A ship is coming, this is our chance to get out of here. And save Donnie.' He wrote.  
'They usually drop anchor for a while, use that time to tell the captain about Don's condition.' Leo wrote. The others nodded.

The ship had arrived

Sam and Raph went down to the captain. Sam made writing signals in the air. The captain had pen and paper on board and handed them to her. 'Can you please give us a ride to the mainland. Our brother was stung by a jellyfish he needs a doctor. He cannot move' Sam showed him what she wrote.  
"How many are there of you?" He asked. Sam used her paper again.  
'Five' The captain nodded.  
"You look like you could use a break. Grab the other three and climb aboard." Sam thanked him silently and they ran to get the others.

They got a half concious Donnie to stay awake long enough to get on the boat. Although a week had done nothing but make his condition worse. He was now running a fever and looked like he was ready to throw up at any second. The journey felt like forever for the five teens. But eventually they pulled into the docks in one of the small towns in the archipelago. As lovely as it had been bonding with nature, after a year and a jellyfish stung brother they were all pretty happy to be back to civilisation.

They did the only thing they could think of and took Donnie to the doctor. He was immediately taken to the ICU area of the hospital. Where the doctors had attached him to a lot of machines. The turtles looked at one another, it was the most technology that they had seen in the last year. Don quickly fell asleep, giving the others incentive to leave his room.

They all went into a bathroom. Obviously Sam went into the girls. Looking into the mirror she didn't recognise the girl staring back at her. She was way to skinny to be healthy and her olive green skin looked darker than normal from exposure to the sun. The boys had the same problem and didn't realise that they too had had too much sun and not enough to eat.

One of the nursing staff must have picked up on this and walked over to them. "Hi kids, I was wondering if you could tell me if you are hungry enough to have anything to eat." Four teenagers looked at each other. Okay they were all starving and hadn't had anything to eat since the day before. Sam shook her head, it she wasn't hungry, but there was no way her older brothers were going to let her starve to death. Leo nodded. "Follow me then, I will make sure that you get some food." The turtles followed, some more reluctantly than others. And as it was the first proper meal they had in a year. They wanted to scarf it down as quickly as possible, but something told them that it was a bad idea so they ate slowly. Sam forced down the toastie that Leo made her order. _Why do I let them talk me into doing things I don't wanna do.  
_ _That is the best food I have ever tasted_ thought Mikey as he licked his plate clean. He watched as Leo made a writing gesture in the air. The nurse told them to stay put as she went and found some paper and pens.

'When can we go back to New York' Leo wrote. He showed the nurse and she looked at them surprised.  
"If you guys aren't from here, then you need to at least wait until your brother is well enough to be transferred to another hospital." The nurse told them, the teens looked sad. Sam grabbed the pen and paper.  
'Do you think that it would go through faster if our father was able to contact this hospital.' The nurse was surprised to hear about a father figure for the turtles but none the less said that it might have and that they shouldn't get their hopes up.

Upstairs Don had woken from his nap, he looked around the room as best as he could. His siblings weren't there and he couldn't communicate with anybody to ask where they had gone. A doctor came into the room and still Don couldn't feel it when he tapped his pen against the bottom of his feet. Nothing was working and all Don could do was shake his head. The doctor wrote something in his chart and left the room again. Don was alone again and he was feeling bored. After what seemed like forever his siblings walked into the room with a tray of food.

It was still weird for him having to be spoon fed like a baby, but he needed it and was starving. Raph grabbed the spoon off of the plate and sat on the bed. He put the plastic in the soup and guided it to Donnie's mouth. Stubbornly Don opened his mouth. He felt stuck, as if someone had put glue on his muscles to stop them from moving. _Stupid jellyfish, now I can't even feed myself._ He looked at Raph with his brown eyes as if pleading with him not to feed him any more. It was too hard on him and he couldn't tell them that.

 _Shit Donnie, you can't do it by yourself and none of us can tell you that._ He looked back at Don nervously and once again tried to put the spoon in his mouth this time Don was having none of it and moved his face away. Raph looked back at him and once again tried to force the spoon into Don's mouth. Raph used his free hand to hold Don's face still for long enough to make him eat. Only Leonardo carefully took the spoon off of Raph and placed it in the bowl and moved the tray away. In the confusion the boys never seen their sister leave the room.

Angry Raphael tried to punch Leo for taking the tray away. Leo blocked it so Raph tried again. And Leo was still too fast. Mikey pushed them apart and pointed to the open door. Don lifted his head to try and see and it never worked. Leo seen this struggle and decided to lift the top of the bed up so he could see. _Sam isn't shy about medicine why would she run off like that._ Don thought. As a matter of fact, Samie had left to bring up the toastie that she had been made to eat.

In the morning the doctor came back and told them that they were being transferred to New York. After a lot of high three-ing, the same nurse that got them food the day before came in to prep Don for the helicopter journey. "Have you kids been in a helicopter before?" She asked them. They all nodded. "Fancy that. I wish I had been." Sam smiled at her sarcastically and looked at Mike who had the same kind of look on his face they left for the helicopter that would take them home.

And they had no idea that their father was one who made sure that they were transferred to New York that day.

a/n: Hahaha I love cliff hangers. See you next time and Six more days till Christmas 2015!


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped Abroad

a/n: I know I officially have a pure cheek to call this Trapped Abroad. But now we are getting to the good stuff. The word for this chapter is Strength. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 3

Now back home and with their father, the turtles could concentrate on making sure that they were all right. The doctors in New York quickly figured out that they had paralysed vocal chords and gave them something that helped them to speak again. It turned out that Sam was sick because her stomach muscles at that point were weak. This also meant that she had to build the muscles in her stomach back up. Donatello regained the feeling in his legs, but he couldn't walk properly. He insisted that he would be fine using crutches. But even with them he couldn't walk for very long. Other than a lot of weight loss the other three were fine. It was like only the twins had really suffered from their un-planned year long vacation to the Galapagos.

Sam had managed to get a date with a boy she met in the hospital cafeteria. They went for dinner and a movie. It was a good night that had ended with them in an alleyway doing more than just saying goodbye before Sam opened the manhole cover and slipped in without thinking twice about it. Before walking home.

Now all of that was behind them and they could communicate once more the mayor had apologised for making such a hasty decision. He had even cleared it so that the turtles and Splinter had full citizenship in America, and that the promise no government official could harm them at any point. They were free of Bishop. The best part was that he even gave them the right to go to school. And that is where we must begin.

It had been about a week since the turtles had started school and so far they were completely bemused by all of the cliques and extra curricular activities at their disposal. It was lunch time and four of the five were sitting just outside the cafeteria waiting for Donnie to return, so that they could grab something to eat. Apart from Sam who really needed to speak to them about something and couldn't actually eat anyway she was to nauseous. Before any of them knew it their friend Angel came running up to them. "Guys its Donatello. He seen a group of guys picking on someone and went to stop it and the took his crutches and pushed him over." Leo looked horrified.  
"Even if he wasn't my younger brother, it would still be pretty sick, we better go help him." The others nodded and collected their bags before heading outside.

Angel pointed them in the right direction before walking over to them. "Heard that ya stole somethin' from ma bro." Raph said.  
"Would your 'bro' be that green loser on the ground over there." Said the first whose name was Robbie Dowan. "I have no idea what your talking about." He lied, and it was super obvious that he was lying as he was still holding the crutches.  
"You do know that we can see the name Don scratched into the enamel of the crutches." Sam pointed out. His friends. Dylan and Ryan lunged at the two girls. Angel simply moved to the side, Sam didn't have that luxury. So instead she raised her hand and hit his chest with it when Dylan got to close. Raph stood in front of his sister and girlfriend.  
"Do ya get your jollies from makin' your cronies here pick on ladies such as ma sis or even people who can't defend themselves like the girl Don tried to stand up for?" He yelled at Robbie. Robbie dropped the crutches and ran for Raph which was his second mistake, his first being that he tried to get one over on the turtles. "No I get my jollies from making up nicknames, like Dona _smell_ o." He argued back, before he could react Raph had jumped the poor boy who's reactions weren't as quick as the ninja in training.

Soon they were actually trying to pull the others head off and Don was back on his feet clinging on to the crutches like his life depended on it. It appeared that the entire school had come to watch and were chanting 'fight, fight, fight' over and over again. This only encouraged to two to go at it. Raphael rolled away as Robbie failed to kick him. As Raph was close to the ground he did a sweeping leg kick before standing up right. Next he did a backflip away from him and jumped forward kicking Robbie back the way into the crowd. Everyone was cheering, until principle Dowan came out.

"What the devil is going on out here?" he asked. Looking at a panic stricken Raphael and a blood-covered Robbie.  
"This lame brain here decided to take somethin' dat doesn't belong ta him, so I was just gettin' it back for ma bro." Raph explained.  
"Well then I guess both of you can go and wait outside my office. After you take mister Dowan here to the nurses office." Raph sighed and went to get Robbie and helped him up with more force than was necessary. Leo shook his head as Raph helped the boy that he had hurt to the nurse.  
"Are you okay Donatello?" Asked Leo. Don nodded.  
"I guess I'm lucky that I have three protective brothers and one protective sister, and friends that would do anything to help." Mikey pulled him in and gave him a massive noogie.  
"Why don't we go and get some food." He suggested

A girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes walked over to Donnie before they could go anywhere. "Hi, I just wanted to say thank you, and sorry. I caused you more trouble than it was worth." She said to him.  
"It's okay I was raised to always do the right thing and stand up for people who cannot defend themselves."  
"My name is Ashley. I'm guessing yours is Donatello."  
"Yeah, hey would you like to go for a pizza sometime?" He asked. "We could go and see a movie as well if you would like." Ashley smiled.  
"I would like that, this Saturday say three o'clock outside the playhouse movie theatre. Then we can go for pizza after."  
"I know a great pizza place on Third, its where we always order. We could go there."  
"Its a date Donnie." She said. Mikey wolf whistled from behind them and Ashley laughed.  
"This is my brother Michelangelo, my sister Samantha and other brother Leonardo and our friend Angel. Oh, and Raphael was sent to the principal." Ashley smiled again.  
"If I don't see you before then, see you on Saturday." Ashley walked away happily.

The principle had told Don to go and wait outside his office while he called their father. And as you can guess he wasn't very happy to get a call telling him that his sons had been sent to the principle. "Raphael, Donatello would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked them. Don sighed.  
"May as well tell you the truth sensei." He said. "What happened was I seen a boy picking on a girl and went over to stop it, and he ended up with my crutches taken off of me and being kicked to the ground. Next thing I know I'm being helped to my feet by Sam and Leo and Mikey is handing me the crutches. And then Raph and the boy who started all of this mess are fighting and we are all sent here. But not before I set up a date with the girl I defended." Splinter shook his head. Even in all of this mess he was quite proud that his son managed to get a date. "I don't think that you deserve to be punished Donatello, and Raphael I think that using your training is okay if you are defending someone but not in anger. You are grounded."  
"I think you are quite right to punish your son Mr Hamato, but I would like to give him a weeks detention as well."  
"What a week?" Asked Raph. "Like a full Monday to Friday? I'll be late home for training won't I sensei." Raph tried when he found out about his sentence.  
"I can assure you Raphael there will be plenty of time for that while you are grounded." Master Splinter told him.  
"Robbie as for you. You are also in detention, not just for a week but for three. One for fighting, one for taking Donatello's crutches and another for picking on Ashley. And son, I am very disappointed in you." Said Principle Dowan.

Later on the turtles all had study hall at the same time and Sam finally got the chance to talk to them. "Do you four remember the guy I went out with a couple of weeks ago, Max." She began. Don, Leo and Raph had a feeling they knew where this was going. "Well we slept together when we were out. And it was only like five minutes, but I'm pregnant."  
"I am gonna find him and I am gonna make sure he is hurtin'." Raph said punching his fist into his other hand.  
"What are you going to tell master Splinter? what if this effects you badly? Are you gonna keep it? And most importantly are you and the baby healthy?" Leo was firing questions too fast for there to be an answer.  
"If you shut up now I will answer all of your questions at home where there isn't a chance of cheerleaders overhearing us speak."  
"I guess that makes sense." Mikey finally added to the conversation. The others looked at him. "Because you don't want people to know yet right." The others face palmed as Mikey finished speaking.  
"Maybe you should stop talking."  
"Hold on a minute, that would have been the guy that you met in the hospital if it was two weeks ago. And when did you find out?" Don interrupted.  
"When I went to the doctor two days ago, with Master Splinter for a check up."  
"It was him, I knew he was bad news the second he started talking to you. And now look at what's happened." Leo was now really pissed off. Sam was his little sister and no boy was going to make her unhappy. "He better stand up for his responsibilities." Samie rolled her eyes.  
"Will you just listen to me for more than five seconds at a time please." Sam asked her brothers. They looked at each other and then at the ground doubtful that they were going to let her talk.  
"I will explain the rest to you when Raph gets out of his extra training." They looked at her, confused. And she laughed before going to find the book she needed. The brothers chased after her begging her to tell them more.

a/n: That concludes this chapter for today. I hope to see you all in the next chapter. BYE! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped Abroad

a/n: Quicker than usual update. It's like I have a mission or a quota to keep to or something. Yeah, maybe not. Anyway chapter 4 I am not giving anything away. Other than this is about a month later. The word for this Bananas. Enjoy! :)

'Writing'

Chapter 4 Not Challenged

It was Physics and the twins were passing notes to one another. They were bored and already knew what the class were covering that day. 'Donnie I'm bored' Sam wrote. Don read the note and scribbled something before giving her back the piece of paper. 'Relax twenty more minutes and we can be back in our fully customised armoured truck.'  
'You mean the battle shell that took about two nights of engineering work?' Don nodded. These notes were the most fun they had had all day. School had lost it's newness and because they now had a group of friends to hang out with they weren't feeling very challenged either. The biggest challenge was getting everyone to stop calling Donnie Dona-smell-o every time they said his name.

After school the twins got to work updating the battle shell. "School has lost it's edge. I mean we have covered the work in all of our classes and we finished all of our homework before getting home. There has to be a way to liven things up." Sam raved as Don looked thoughtful at what she was saying.  
"Maybe there is, remember last week the systems went down in the school and our Admin teacher told us that the entire school was a mess because of it. Nobody could communicate throughout the building."  
"So if we brought it down for the day, and made it so that only the buzzer was working then maybe things would be a bit more interesting." Sam guessed.  
"Especially if we added in a surprise fire alarm for half way through double maths." Donnie continued. They knew it was wrong, but also they would have died of boredom by the time they graduated if they never.

So the next morning Sam placed the code which was saved onto a USB. into one of the computers in the battle shell. Leo was driving and the other two were play fighting. "Okay sending code in three, two, one." Don pressed the enter key and waited for all of about thirty seconds before it was sent to the school. "High-three!" Sam initiated. Don high-threed his sister before the battle shell came to a stop.  
"Guy's were here." Leo sounded from the front. The twins picked up their bags, leaving the USB behind on purpose. Leo picked up on the fact that they were being so upbeat. "what's up with you two?" He asked them. As he locked the battle shell. "Yesterday you done nothing but complain about this place."  
"No reason, just remembered that we are getting results back on a test in Chem." Don answered.  
"I haven't been sick this morning." Sam responded. Leo looked at her, the only reason that she had been sick is because she hadn't eaten anything. But he never mentioned it to her, he didn't want to jinx it for her.  
"Can we please just go inside. I promised Angel that I would show her something cool in art." Mikey was bouncing around like a ball of energy as usual. Raph tripped him up. He was in a bad mood this morning as he was told that he wasn't allowed to take his motor cycle to school until he was ungrounded. "Hey!" Mike cried out before getting to his feet and pouncing on Raph. They began fighting again. Leo separated them and by the time he was finished the twins had disappeared. "Where did they go to?" He asked.  
"Maybe they got a head start to their first class. I think they have Chem." Raph answered him. The three continued to their lockers which were quiet close as it went in alphabetical order.

The day went passed a lot quicker than usual for the twins as they knew that they were the cause of school-wide mayhem. By the time double maths came the two were nearly in hysterics any time they caught eachothers eyes. "Sam are you and Donnie okay. You have been acting weird all day. Is there something that you want to tell me?" He asked her.  
"No why would there be. Is it a crime to be in a good mood?" She asked in return. Leo sighed and turned back to his problem. Sam checked her watch. Leo through his pencil down on the desk.  
"Okay, why do you keep on doing that. It is really annoying." He asked her getting slightly infuriated.  
"I was only checking the time, don't have a cow Leo." Sam responded and checked over her work. She decided to help Leo with his to get him off of her back for a few minutes.

A dull droning sounded through the school. "That's the fire alarm. This is not a drill, class stand up and remain calm." Sam got a text through. It was Donnie.  
'How can we remain calm, this is to funny. :)' Sam laughed at this. Another one came through. This time it was Angel.  
'YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU?' She asked. Sam replied with a quick no as she left the classroom behind her older brother. It was a downright lie and it was so easy when it was through a text. She was trained in deception and the training was paying off today.

Outside the Hamato's met up. "Guy's what happened, one minute Sam's helping me with my problems and the next thing the fire alarm is going off?"  
"How are we supposed to know Leo were copying notes from the board in history about the assassination of JFK and the next thing I know we are being deafened by the fire alarm." Mikey replied.  
"Yeah, ah was copying notes down." Raph agreed looking pretty guilty. They knew that he wasn't copying anything down and slacking off instead. They stared at him in disbelief. "What I was." He responded.  
"We all know that isn't true Raph." Leo said impatiently. He turned to the twins. "And you two are the only two in the entire school that can hack the system, leaving only the bells working and setting the fire alarm off. Without drawing suspicion from anyone. Only difference is we know you enough to guess that it was you." Leo smiled smugly. "That and I knew you gave yourself away when you kept checking your watch." Don let go of his crutches long enough to hit his sister in the head. "Why did you keep checking your watch?" He asked her.  
Mikey laughed to himself. "Busted!" He called out.  
"Promise us that you won't tell anyone." Sam begged getting down on her knees. She put on her cute face. "Pretty please." Raph smiled at this. Whenever Samie made that face Raph always bent to her will.  
"Alright, we won't tell. Right guys." He said. Mikey nodded, Leo sighed deeply before nodding himself.  
"If you are discovered then we will not protect you. Then it is on your own heads, got it." Sam got up and hugged him tightly.  
"Arigato." She said excitedly before bowing. "Watashitachiha, daremoga shikibetsu suru tame no puroguramu ni gyappu o kyatchi shinai eru koto wa arimasen."  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked.  
"Double checked it myself." Don answered.

Slowly the school was told to make their way back inside. By the time the teacher got back into maths no one could settle down. "That was unexpected, but as this is honours math. I want everyone to carry on from where they left off." She said as she put her glasses on the desk. The class looked at her. "Now class." There was a minute scramble to get pencils and pen and calculators back out to continue with the work. Sam went back to helping Leo. It took fifteen minutes before Leo was finished and then her and Leo went to the front desk with their work. Don went up two minutes later, but he had also finished before the alarm went. He was only waiting for his brother and sister to finish up as well.

They were told that they could go and do anything they wanted to until their next class which was lunch, so they decided on the library for an hour. "Can I ask exactly what you were thinking when you decided to do that?" He asked them getting a novel down off of one of the shelves. The rest of the day went past quickly and soon enough the five turtles were at home doing the homework assignments that they had been given.

The next morning the entire school was called into an assembly. "As you are aware the fire alarm went off yesterday. And because of that the fire service made an appearance. They said that it could have taken them away from a real emergency. So I urge the person who set it off to come forward and tell the student body. If not the door to my office is always open if the guilty party wishes for everybody not to know that it was you who done it." Principle Dowan addressed to the entire student body. "And in other news, auditions for the school musical will be held on Wednesday next week during lunch time." There was a silence, as if anybody actually wanted to put on the production in the first place. "And the librarian wants me to inform you that the computers are working again so anybody that wants to can access the internet from there." There was an awkward silence as the principal continued speaking. "And as you know there is pep rally this Friday at 6pm. It is a very important game if you wish to come along it costs nothing for you but 2.50 for parents, aunts, uncle grandparents or any other family member who wants to come along." A bell went off behind him. "There is the warning bell, please leave the auditorium in an orderly fashion and go to your classrooms in the quickest safest way possible. Remember I want to know who is responsible for the fire alarm being pulled. So if you have any information please come forward." With that the hall began to empty. As they were nearly late that morning the Hamatos were near the back so they got our first and headed for the stairs that would take them to the art block.

"Man I can't believe that we were pulled out of class for a boring assembly like that." Angel complained looking at her drawing of a hand gun piercing a heart that was covered in thorn.  
"Angel, every assembly is boring, it's a well known fact." Leo joked.  
"I guess your right, but art is a good class and I enjoy drawing." The teacher walked behind them.  
"Angel that is a very nice and very disturbing drawing. A few more pieces of detail and then you should be ready to shade or colour." He told her. Angel beamed and continued to draw. Sam leaned back on her chair.  
"Angel, Leo guess what. I just found out that Maroon V are playing in Madison Square garden soon. Do any of you want tickets?" She asked.  
"Don't listen to them other than when you are." Leo moaned.  
"I love that band. Get me one and I will give you the money back." Angel said happily.  
"They are $35 dollars each. I can't wait."  
"Don't you have a kid to feed. When is the concert anyway?"  
"The concert is in one month from today, and the kid isn't even ready to come out for another six and half months after that. God it sounds so far away when you say it like that." Sam responded. The girl next to Sam pulled Sam's chair back to the ground. Just as she did Leo felt something hit the back of his neck. The girl pointed at Raph.  
"He asked me to do that." She said. "I'm guessing so that he could fire paint at Leonardo."  
"Raph why did you do that?" Leo asked.  
"Mikey dared me to do it." He answered. Leo shook his head, although they were always interesting. The very few classes with all five of them in it tried his patience just a little too much. "Its a very good use of materials." He tried trying to get back on Leo's good side. The teacher overheard their conversation.  
"No Donatello, that is not a good use of materials." Don lifted his head up.  
"I'm Donatello," He began, "he is Raphael." Don pointed to Raph at the last part of the sentence. So far only one of the teachers could tell the difference between the four boys. It was beginning to get annoying. One of the PE coaches had called Mikey, Donnie then five minutes later called him Donnie again. It was never ending torture for them.

Art finished quicker than what anybody expected. And the twins were to hand in a project for physics, so they had to duck out of class early to get the project from the battle shell. Sam picked up her USB stick that she had left in there that morning. While Donnie grabbed the notes and props that they needed for the project.

When they got to class the teacher said that they would continue with the projects. She looked down the register. "Donatello and Samantha. Why don't you two go first." They stood up and moved to the front. Sam brought up the files on her USB stick. She clicked on the file that said school, and then made a fatal mistake, her finger slipped and accidentally clicked on the files that contained the code that they had sent to the school the day before. Before realising this she turned around to Donatello to help Donnie, who was finding it hard to set up the equipment. "You two, what does all that code mean. I understand the bit that says set fire alarm at 12:15." The two looked at the screen before trying to cover it up.

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: Cliff hanger... see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped Abroad

a/n: Okay sorry for leaving you in a cliffhanger. But I had to do it at least once, its an unprofessional writer's prerogative to leave cliff hangers. Anyway here's chapter 5. Sorry if the spelling in Japanese is inaccurate, I don't know how to add on the accents to letters to make the proper words. Translations are at the bottom of the page. The word for this chapter is facsile, which is an exact copy. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

The twins closed the file and opened the correct one in record time but it was too late. "Collect your things and go to the principal's office now!" Their teacher said eerily calm. The entire class was staring at them either impressed that the new geeks had the courage to do this or surprised that the new geeks had done something like this. Slowly Donatello headed to the door while Sam collected their things. The teacher opened the door for them before slamming it behind them. "Do we go to Principal Dowan to accept our punishment or do we just leave and face the consequences later?" Don asked his sister not concentrating enough on where he was going.  
"Don you know just as well as I do that we need to accept that we have been found out and ignoring this will just lead to more problems later on." Sam answered him as they walked away from the science block and into the main body of the school where the principals office was. "Besides I'm more worried about what sensei's punishment will be for this. The last time we done something like this we nearly never seen the light of day again." She commented.  
"Yeah and the next thing we knew we were all in a cage unable to communicate with anyone let alone hack entire school systems." Don said sitting down on one of the chairs exhausted. Sam looked worried usually going around the school hardly bothered him and he has had to concentrate more in those situations. She sat down beside him and rubbed his shell a little asking him if he was alright. The door opened and the principal looked at the two turtles sitting outside. He invited them in to explain exactly what happened.

While they were doing that Splinter was in his office trying to get a stack of paperwork down to at least half of its original size. The phone on his desk lit up and began to ring. He looked worried when he seen that it was the school. "I cannot even go to work without those kids getting into trouble." He muttered as he lifted the receiver. "Hello, this is Splinter." He listened to the voice on the other end. "Are you sure it was those two. I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you Principal Dowan. Goodbye." The rat placed the phone down and looked worried. He had only started this job a few weeks ago and this wasn't the first time that he had been called to the school. So he went up to his supervisor and explained, understanding that he was a single father he let Splinter go to the school.

The twins were very worried now. They were in so much trouble when their father arrived to the school. When he did eventually get there the two looked round at him entering the room. "When I get the two of you home." He started beyond giving them an actual punishment for the time being. The principal explained what the twins had told him and Splinter looked embarrassed and ashamed. "Explain why you done this now." He said. The twins were shocked at how calmly everyone was being at this situation.  
"Do you really want to know why?" Don asked crossing his arms. Even though it took a lot to piss either of the twins off, they were both pretty pissed but more at themselves than anyone else.  
"Yes my son we do." Splinter said. Sam stood up and nearly stormed out of the room but never when she seen her father's face. Sitting back down she put her head toward the ground as a bell sounded throughout the building.  
"We did it because we weren't being challenged enough." Samie admitted looking down at the floor in shame.  
"Even in PE where neither of us can really do anything we weren't feeling as though our time was being well spent." Don continued.  
"I guess that we could work something out. But you have to agree to meet me halfway and accept your punishment." Principal Dowan told them both looking stern. He looked at the twins who thought it best to agree to this. "I think that you are going to be in detention for a while. As for your future at the school I will think of something within the next few weeks. If you both promise to be on your best behaviour in that time. When I find the solution I will contact you personally." He reassured them before sending them out of the office.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Don said once they had settled into their next class which was Maths. Their teacher was off sick so Leo and Sam had moved down to the front of the room so that Don didn't have to attempt to maneuver through all of the chairs and desks that were in their neat little rows separated so that it was two to a desk. "Just wait, I have a feeling that Master Splinter has something big in store for the two of us."  
"Would this be because you were caught out?" Leo asked nonchalantly.  
"Wareware wa sore ga kino no kasai keiho o ofo ni settei suru koto o, watashitachidatta ganpon o oshienakereba narimasenseshita."(1) Don said in Japanese. Leo lifted his head in understanding.  
"Kare wa anata ni nani o iimashita no?"(2) Leo asked in reply.  
"Wareware wa Maiki to no Raph ni futatabi sore o setsumei hitsuyou ga nai to ni, -go de anata ni shirasemasu."(3) Sam answered her brother.  
"I guess that makes sense." Leo replied in the hope that lunch would come a little quicker so that he could get his answers.

Lunch finally did come and the five turtles stood together in a relatively private place where they could talk without risking being overheard.  
"So you have detention for an unknown amount of time and he is going to help find a solution to the problem?" Leo asked. "Why couldn't you have told me that 45 minutes ago?" He asked.  
"Because there was too many people that could have heard us, and so far only a handful of people are even suspicious about this." Donatello answered. He felt lucky that their place was by a flight of stairs so that he could sit down if his legs got tired.  
"So I take it everyone will know by the end of the day?" Leo asked.  
"Fearless, you are full of questions today aren't you." Raph commented pointing out the obvious. Leo pushed him a little "You wanna go?"  
"Guys enough, sensei is going to be pissed enough later without you two getting into trouble as well." Mikey said really not looking forward to going home that night. Raph and Leo stopped fighting long enough to see that the youngest was actually right about something. They didn't want to be the ones facing their father that afternoon when he got home from work. And the would admit that they felt very sorry for the twins when sensei got near them. "How about we go and start heading down towards the gym double PE next and I wanna get in a couple of sparring matches before anything else happens to get us into trouble." Leo suggested. Everyone agreed so after helping Don to his feet they all started heading toward the gym.

After quickly putting on their PE kits everyone met outside the gym because the cheerleaders were practicing. "You know being early for classes does have its advantages." Raph said as he watched them tumble around the gym hall. The head cheerleader turned and caught Mikey's eye who smiled in his regular goofy way. She winked at him before showing off with a triple backflip. He ran forward into the hall.  
"You know you could also do your triple backflip with no arms like this." Mikey said before doing his triple backflip but without using his arms. The blonde put her hand on his plastron.  
"Why don't you come along to rehersal after school and teach our tumblers a few tricks." She said flirtatiously.  
"Okay Shauna. When and where." Shauna told him that they met at three thirty sharp no exceptions. And in return Mikey said that he had double PE. At that the cheerleaders left the gym and so the other turtles wandered in.

"Okay Michelangelo spill it, you are so head over heels that you just signed up to be a pom pom tossing cheer slut." Sam said. "Not even I want to do that." She commented.  
"As seen by the fact that you called them pom pom tossing cheer sluts." Don noted from behind her. Samantha shot her brother a look and he gave a signal to say that he surrendered. Raph smiled. He punched Mikey's arm lightly. "You're it stealth training and we are in luck because the twins don't have night vision."  
"Hey it was one time and not even me." Sam complained.  
"Yeah but you are the one who helped Donatello engineer them." Raph retaliated.  
"I'm sorry Raphie, but I also helped to engineer your shell-cycle and I can easily take it a part again if you push me too hard." Sam answered back. Leo stood between the two and forced them to get their heads in the game. It was a big hall with next to no obstacles so staying in the shadows was going to be easy. They played a couple of games before the bell went and they stood outside waiting for their coach to tell them to go back in.

Later on at home their was something Sam had wanted to watch that tied in with her physics class and a wrestle mania marathon was on the television at the same time so they were arguing over what to put on the television as Splinter walked into the lair. "Samantha Donatello, my room now." He said. So reluctantly Sam gave the television remote control to Raphael who happily changed the channel over to what he wanted to watch.

Nervously the twins walked into their fathers bedroom. "Father we know where this is going and we know that you are dis-" Sam began, but was cut off by a paw signalling her to stop.  
"You could never disappoint me my children, but you cannot go around making everyone else's lives chaotic because you don't feel like your needs are being met. I didn't think that I raised you to be so selfish." He said. "But on the other hand you also didn't feel like you could go to anyone with this information why not?" He asked them. The twins looked at each other. They were confused as to why people were being so lenient with them after all the trouble they had caused. "Is it perhaps because you didn't feel like anyone at the school could help you or is it for a different reason?" He asked them.  
"I guess that's it sensei, we just didn't know if anyone at the school could help us achieve more than what we already have. We still have two more years left at school and we are in honours for nearly everything." Don answered. "The problem here is the fact that we do know all the answers and are trying not to show it to everyone that we do."  
"But at the same time we are still managing to maintain an A average and personal stuff as well." Sam said. "We are sorry sensei we were only looking to spice things up a little. We didn't mean to cause such a lot of trouble."  
"The next time classes begin to get boring we will try to find a way to make things interesting that won't potentially get us expelled." Don continued on for his sister. Splinter told them that they had to clean the dojo when their brothers had finished training as in after the extra stuff Raph had to do on top of his normal exercises but only for a week as he understood why they had done this in the first place.

That night the twins were finishing off their renovations to the battle shell Sam got lost in thought. "I feel so guilty, like we got off lightly after what we done to the school." She said coming out from underneath the truck.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I seriously thought that sensei was going to kick our shells." Don answered. The shutters opened and Mikey walked in. He mumbled a quick hello before going into the elevator that lead to the lair. "Nice to see you too bro." Sam said sarcastically. "Why do you think that we are feeling guilty about getting off lightly though?" She asked getting back to the actual conversation they had been having.  
"I don't know maybe because we were expecting to get into more trouble than we did. And other than that I can't think of anything I really did get the vibe that they got where we were coming from. Principal Dowan was right in assembly this morning, we could have risked the lives of so many people and we are lucky that the police weren't involved." Don said coding the computers in the battle shell from his laptop. They quietly continued on with their work, reflecting on what they had been through on the course of the last few days and decided that they would never do anything like that again.

a/n: Fifth chapter finished and all before midnight. Here are the translations from Japanese to English.

(1) We had to tell the principal that it was us that set off the fire alarm yesterday.  
(2) What did he say to you?  
(3) Tell you later so that we don't need to explain it again to Mikey and Raph.

See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped Abroad

a/n: This takes place five months after the last chapter. I thought that it would be a good idea to move the story forward. The word for this chapter is snowglobe. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6

The exams were coming up so none of the turtles really had any free time to do anything they were all too busy studying for their exams. The twins had been told that they were to sit entry level exams for university in the field of their choice. Don was going to study engineering and physics and Sam was going to study medicine. Their entire futures were depending on the results of the exams. Even Mikey and Raph were hitting the books every night. So it was getting later and later that they could go out and do their patrols at night. Leo said that just because the government couldn't physically hurt them the street gangs around the city still could and still were. But because Sam was pregnant and Donatello could hardly walk let alone fight there was only three turtles fighting the purple dragons at night.

One night the twins were watching an old movie while the others were out on patrol. The entrance to the lair opened and Leo walked in holding up a pissed off Raph who was holding his wrist. "Can someone please help him. Raph does get heavy after a while." Leo called through the lair. Sam jumped to her feet as fast as she could and went over to her brothers.  
"Raph let me see your wrist." She asked Raph done as he was told. "Now try to squeeze my hand." Raph winced as he applied pressure to his fingers. "Come into the lab I am going to have to set the bone into a cast." The bone was clearly broken but Sam didn't think that it was necessary to take him to a doctor when she could just do it herself in less time.

In the lab Sam was just finishing up with Raph when Don attempted to come in. His condition had gotten worse in the last few months so he wasn't getting around as easily as he should have been. But he was stubborn and refused to use a wheelchair. His crutches caught against the leg of a table and he fell to the ground in a heap. Sam quickly finished putting Raph's wrist in a sling and bent down to help him up. "Raph give me a hand, the stubborn bone head went and got himself knocked out."  
"I only got one right now sis." He answered. But he still came and helped get Donatello to the table Raph had been on only moments before.  
"He might have a concussion, so when he wakes up don't let him sleep. I am going to get an ice pack from the kitchen." Sam left the room as Raph watched Don sleep. He wondered exactly why his condition was getting worse instead of better. It worried him even though he didn't have the medical skills to do anything about it.

Sam came back and placed the ice pack on Donatello's head. He stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Donnie. How are you feeling?" Sam asked sweetly still holding the pack at his head. "Raph can you pass me the first aid kit and then get, the damned cat out of here." She said noticing that klunk was in the infirmary area of the lair.  
"I feel fine, just a sore head." Sam shone a light into his eyes and done several other things to ensure that he didn't have a concussion.  
"You're fine, just try not to go to sleep and if you do wake up every four hours. so that nothing happens I am going to make sure that nothing more develops from this."  
"You are going to be a brilliant doctor one day." Donnie said half sleeping. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed he was in. "And that baby girl is lucky to have such an awesome mother." Sam shook her head at him, as she forced him to swallow some painkillers.  
"Get some sleep, an alarm will go off in a few hours just in case I missed any signs of concussion." Sam got up and placed a hand on her belly that was pretty swollen.

The next day in geography Sam and Leo were talking about Don. "I'm worried about Donnie Leo." Sam said looking up from her textbook.  
"How so?" Leo asked not looking up.  
"Because he is being a stubborn idiot and it is hurting his health." She said.  
"Is this because he refuses to use a wheelchair?" Leo responded finally using a proper sentence.  
"Yes he fell last night because his crutch caught on a table leg. And-" Leo cut her off  
"And you two are in a disagreement because of the fact that he refuses to be seen in a wheelchair." He said. "I don't quite see the point of this discussion." He continued  
"Leo by all medical standards he should be using one. For months now he has been deteriorating pretty quickly." Sam said.  
"Don is pretty independant, we need to keep in mind that he went from being a ninja to being a cripple in about a fifth of second. So maybe he doesn't want to loose what is left of his independence."  
"I think he would be more independent if he was in a wheelchair." Sam said she thought about it some more. "Maybe you are right Leo. I should just let it be, until he cannot walk at all and actually needs to be in the wheelchair." Sam said leaning over her textbook again. Something in the back of her mind was telling her not to ignore it though and go with her gut and force her brother to use the chair.

That same night Samie went into Splinter's to find her father. "Sensei, may I speak with you?" She asked walking toward him. He looked up at his daughter.  
"You may." He responded. "Nani anata no kodomo o nayama rete imasu?"(1) He asked her.  
"Kore wa Donaterro wa, watashi wa kare ni tsuite shinpai desu." Sam responded sitting down beside him. Splinter asked her to elaborate on why she was so worried about him so Sam told him about what made Donnie fall over and hit his head and threw in the fact that by all medical standards walking should be near impossible for Donnie by this point.

Don was on his way to the kitchen for a drink when he overheard the conversation. He stopped to listen curiosity winning over the need to hydrate his body. "Its donatello, I'm worried about him." The purple masked turtle heard his sister say in Japanese. He decided to listen in to the rest of the conversation there was no harm in doing that. Then he heard what he had been dreading. Sam thought that it would be better if he was in a wheelchair. He gulped, his sister had much better medical knowledge than he did and Splinter never doubted her opinion in this field. _I cannot loose my independence._ Don thought stubbornly before continuing on to the kitchen.

In Splinter's bedroom Sam finished explaining. "You see the problem?" She asked. Splinter looked thoughtful.  
"Yes I do, it is obvious that your brother doesn't want to lose his independence but the cost of this is harming his health." He paused for a brief moment. "Maybe your brother needs to see what his stubborn actions are doing to his health." He suggested.  
"I have a doctor appointment on Saturday, maybe when we are at the hospital we could go to the clinic and ask a doctor to show him how much it could hurt him." Sam thought aloud to her father.  
"I think that is a very good idea now go you are exhausted and I want a healthy grandchild." He told her. Sam got to her feet and thanked her father for the advice. She decided that a snack would be great and preceded to the kitchen.

"I heard what you and sensei were talking about Sam." Don said taking a sip of his drink. "Do you really think that I am being stubborn?" He asked her. Sam went to the fridge and pulled out mustard, mayo and raspberry yoghurt.  
"Do I even need to answer that question?" The turtle in yellow responded. Now pulling out a bowl and squeezing the contents in one by one.  
"Samantha be honest with me. Do you think that I am too stubborn to see the truth about my health?" He asked her. Sam stood up again realising that she couldn't eat any of that stuff without a spoon. Don wrinkled his face up, mustard on it's own was bad enough but mayo and raspberry yoghurt mixed into it was a dangerous combination. "Answer me." He demanded when his sister didn't answer.  
"Okay, I think that you are so stubborn the only way for you to see reason is by going to ask a doctor at the clinic for advice when we go to the hospital on Saturday." Sam answered. Don was shocked into silence. The mention of a doctor was beginning to make him change his tune. He looked at his legs which still had a lot of mass in them despite hardly being able to use them. He knew that it would be difficult adapting to a wheelchair. "Don when we say to you to use a wheelchair we don't mean all of the time, only when it is difficult for you to use your crutches. Like at school or when we are going around the mall and are on our feet for a long time." Don smiled at this. He had been thinking that this meant all of the time, but it didn't.  
"So if I was just getting up to go to the bathroom I could use my crutches?" He asked, sounding like a child. Sam nodded. Don's phone rang from his pocket. It was Raph sending him a text message. "That's great. Sam can you please cover your eyes? We have a surprise for you." Sam done as she was told and moved her mask over her eyes so that she couldn't see.

Don nodded and the others came in and helped her up. They led her to the stairs telling her where to watch her step incase she fell over anything. They took the mask off of her eyes and she was standing in the middle of the most beautiful baby room ever. The walls were painted with a fairytale scene, courtesy of Michelangelo. There was a pink palace with purple turrets and red flags. And a princess turtle and four prince turtles, that resembled the actual turtles down to the colours they all wore. Then she looked at the furniture. A moses basket sat in the middle, it was white and had little pink butterflies stitched on to the blankets above it was a mobile with several butterflies and fairies and a princess and her prince. A white changing table sat in the corner and had the same butterflies painted on it. She looked at the wardrobe again white and with butterflies. "Open the wardrobe sis." Raph said to her kindly, she walked over and seen an adornment of baby clothes, some she had purchased when shopping and others she didn't recognise.  
"Guy's this is all too much. How did you get this done so fast?"  
"We have been making the furniture for weeks and we only moved them up here when you were talking to Splinter." Leo answered. Her eyes set on the play area in the corner and the rocking chair that had a familiar yellow blanket on it. "Is that my blanket from when we were little?" She asked.  
"Cleaned and sterilised, after ten years of no use it was a bit on the dirty side." Don answered her. She went over to the chair and sat down pushing it with her feet. She put the blanket up to her face remembering it's softness.  
"Boys, you four are the best brothers a girl could ever ask for. I love you guys." She said nearing tears.  
"That's not all." Mikey spoke, everyone jumped out of their skins when he did apparently not noticing that he had left the room. "You left your disgusting snack in the kitchen." He commented. It was then that Sam noticed the bookshelf full of fairytale stories and disney books for her to read to her daughter. She took the mixture off of Mikey and began eating it before the yoghurt turned sour. When she had finished with that her brothers realised that she wanted to spend some time alone and left her to sit in the rocking chair and look at the picture of the castle that Mikey had painted on the wall. Before fingering every book on the shelf before finding her personal favourite, Rapunzel. Opening the book Sam began reading aloud rocking back and forth on the chair with one hand on her swollen stomach. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away..."

a/n: Next chapter soon. A lot of action and then possibly the most emotional thing I have written. Here are the translations

(1) What is troubling you child?  
And I translated the second one in the actual chapter no point telling you again. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped Abroad

a/n: Another new chapter yay! I keep posting for this one. My muse must be doing something to give me constant inspiration for this story. The word for this chapter is devote. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7

Sam looked down at the number on her shell cell but didn't press the button that would call it. She had been contemplating whether to or not for days now and still hadn't actually pressed it. Her finger slipped and it accidentally hit the button, as luck would have it, she could hang up before he picked up. "Hello is anybody there?" Came his voice down the phone.  
"Hi Max, I was wondering if you would like to meet up in a couple days. I think that we have a lot to talk about." Sam said.  
"How about we meet at my house and talk. It would be more comfortable there for you than on a park bench." Max told her.  
"Do your parents even know about the baby?" Sam asked him, seriously doubting that they did.  
"Yeah they do and they ain't to happy about it either." He laughed.  
"Neither is my dad, but he still let my brothers build the baby a beautiful nursery. Max we really need to talk." Sam said she looked around at the beautiful scene that had taken Mikey nearly a week to complete.  
"Okay how about I meet you at the warehouse above your home in twenty minutes?" He asked, Sam agreed and they hung up. Sam stood up and went to the elevator that took her to street level.

After getting up there it only took about fifteen minutes before he actually showed up. Sam told him to lift up the shutters and come inside. They sat for a while in silence. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Max asked.  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to be apart of your child's life in the not so distant future." Max looked torn.  
"I don't know if I can give you an answer." He replied.  
"I invited you to every single one of my scans and you haven't shown up to any of them. I'm not going to set myself up to get hurt anymore. Either you show up at the baby's birth or don't bother showing up in any of our lives again." Max looked furious.  
"What are you seriously considering shutting me out of my child's life."  
"If you can't care enough to turn up to the birth then yes. Max I haven't seen you in months and I have had to go through all of this not knowing if our baby is going to have a father." Sam yelled back at him.  
"What do mean not knowing? I will always be a father to this baby." He responded.  
"Then prove it by showing some responsibility for your child." Sam wanted nothing more than to scream out that the baby was a little girl, but at the same time he was never there for her so lost the right.  
"Okay then I will prove to you that I can be a good dad. Bye Samie make sure someone calls me when you go into labour." Max said.  
"I will Max and you better show." Sam said as he opened the shutter and ducked underneath it. When it had closed over again Sam let tears slide down her face, wiping them away she slowly got to her feet and went back down stairs and into her own bedroom.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu!"(1) Shouted three voices as they woke up the twins who had slept in Donnie's bedroom the night before. Splinter walked in.  
"Yes happy birthday Samantha and Donatello." He said as they both rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "Hurry up and get ready for school before opening up your birthday presents." Leo helped Don get into his wheelchair. He had been using it for the last two months the visit to the doctor had made him relent.  
"Happy birthday!" The twins said in to each other in unison. They laughed, it was something that they had always done and missed when they had missed their birthday the year before. They both got ready in record time and were soon sitting on the couch waiting for the others to come in with their presents.

The others came in together. Leo and Raph made Mikey go first with his. "Sam, here you go and there you go Donnie." He said. Ripping the paper off revealed the missing part Don had been looking for that would fix the sewer slider and Sam got a beautiful set of drawing books and pencils. Raph went next. He got Don a new set of tools and a memory stick as he was constantly running out of storage in his computers. He got Samie an adoption pack for a penguin that came with a cuddly toy penguin and lasted a full year. Leo got Samie a new bo staff that he had made himself and carved yellow flowers all over and her name in Japanese was right at the top going down the way toward the grip. He got Donnie a book on the history of engineering as he knew that he was going to study that when they got their exam results.

Splinter stepped forward. He handed them each a card and a present. Sam opened hers and seen a bracelet with her name on it. Donnie opened his and seen fake dog tags that had his name and birthday on it. "Now I always get you a joint present, which you will see after school." He said, he gave Leo the keys to the battle shell and breakfast to go for the five of them. "Behave today my children." He said as they left to go to school.

After school everyone got home to find that Splinter was already there. The lair was covered in streamers and balloons and there was a banner saying Happy 17th Birthday Donatello and Samantha hanging on the wall. They dumped their bags and preceded over to the couch where Splinter was watching television. "My children how was school?" He asked them.  
"Let's see, everyone in our PE class thinks now knows that we do not shy away from a challenge." Leo recalled thinking about the double PE lesson where he had stuck up from the twins because the guys in the class seen fit to try and pick a fight with them. Not that he needed to after Sam twisted his arm behind his back and refused to let go. A small cough escaped Splinters' mouth. "I promised you a joint birthday present my son and daughter." He switched the television off and went to the kitchen. He came back in with a massive box. "Open it." He told them. The twins sat on the couch as they took the lid off of the box. Inside was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. "Sensei did you get us a dog?" Don asked.  
"I did Donatello, I also gave you both a chance to prove that you can be mature enough to take care of it properly."  
"Dad are you forgetting that I am pretty close to being responsible for a little turtle tot?" Sam asked. "Aren't pets dangerous for babies?" Sam looked into the eyes of the husky puppy and her heart melted. "I guess he is pretty cute. Can we call him tot Donnie?" Sam asked Don looked at the dog and he barked happily. "Aww he likes it. Though we are going to have to keep him out of the nursery." She said patting her stomach.

Later on some of their closest friends came down to the lair for a party. "April do you wanna dance?" Casey asked. April smiled at her husband and he led her on to the dancefloor. Sam looked on at them and didn't see her oldest brother come up behind her. "Hey Samie, do you want to dance?" He asked. Sam looked up at Leo and nodded. "Come on sis, as your brother it is the least I can do especially on your birthday, wait did you nod?" Sam laughed at him a little as they got to their feet.

They danced for a few minutes to a song that they both enjoyed. That was for the first half of it because it was then that Sam started having intense pains in her abdomen. "Leonardo what happened?" Splinter asked as they held her upright.  
"Nothing we were just dancing." He said. Sam screamed in pain. "Sam breath, remember that class you went to." Sam remembered her birthing classes and started breathing. Don came over.  
"Leo, Sensei we need to get her to the hospital." He said. "Happy birthday momma." He said. Sam obviously didn't like the comment and decided to send him a dirty look. April and Casey offered to keep an eye on things there which gave the others incentive to go to the hospital.

Three hours later and they were all still sitting in the waiting area. "How long does it take to deliver a baby?" Mikey asked, he was clearly bored to pieces and anxious to meet the newest addition to their family.  
"It can take a long time Mikey we just have to be patient." Don told him. Splinter came out. "Sensei are Samie and the baby okay?" He asked before anyone else could.  
"Boys your sister is in a lot of pain. I am just looking for a doctor to give her an epidural." He explained to his sons. Her doctor walked passed and overheard the conversation.  
"I was just on my way to see how your daughter is doing Mister Hamato, I will get the epidural from the pharmacy and meet you in her room." As soon as Splinter was there he was gone again and the conversation was abruptly ended. So far Max was no where to be seen, and all four boys had called him and texted him to tell him to get his but to the hospital.

It took another three hours before Splinter came back out to his sons. The four boys had fallen asleep waiting. "My sons, wake up your sister has had her baby." Slowly the four woke up.  
"Is everything okay?" Leo asked. Splinter nodded and led them to Samie's room.

They crept in. "Hey guys come on in." She said quietly. They all crowded around the bed. "This is your niece guys. I am going to call her Faith, because with everything our family has been through faith is the one thing that we have never lost." The brothers looked down at the tiny green and pink bundle and immediately felt their hearts warm. "Do any of you want to hold her?" Sam asked. Mikey said that he did so Sam carefully handed her new baby over to her youngest brother telling him to support her head. "Is there any sign of Max, I really wanted him to be here."  
"Its really late sis, nearly midnight and you just delivered a baby. Maybe you should get some sleep." Raph suggested as Mikey passed Faith over to him.

As Sam lay down Leo covered her up with the blankets. "Happy birthday sis." He said and kissed her forehead gently as she fell asleep. "How do we tell her that Max still isn't here?" Leo asked as Donnie was getting a turn at holding the smallest turtle.  
"Why don't we talk about it outside incase we wake either of our girls up." Don suggested as he put the baby in her smaller hospital bed. Outside Max still wasn't there. Naturally Leo took charge.  
"We give him until Sam wakes up again and if he isn't here then we tell her. But that is his last chance if he doesn't want to be at his daughter's birth then he doesn't deserve to be a father."  
"I am going to kill him for doing that to my sister and then not even coming to see his kid being born." Raph said, he was getting pissed. Mikey looked up at the clock.  
"So Donnie did you enjoy your birthday?" He asked changing the subject.  
"Yeah I got the best present ever, a niece." He told her. "And I get to share it with my bros." The others smiled at that.  
"Well Donnie only 364 days until the next one." Leo said "And it will need to be a triple party. One for you and Sam turning 18 and another for Faith turning 1." Leo said.  
"Donnie at least you both still got to celebrate your birthday before Sam went into labour three weeks earlier than we thought." Raph said. "And all because Leo started dancing with her." Leo rolled his eyes and said that it wasn't anticipated. They were about to start going at it when Splinter walked over and caught them. They stopped automatically.  
"Your sister is still asleep we should go home and do the same thing. It has been a long night my sons." The turtles stood up and began walking to the elevators that would take them out of the hospital.

Leo walked over to the reception desk and asked spoke to the receptionist. He held up his phone showing a photo he took of Max. "If this guy asks for Samantha Hamato then he is her baby's dad so let him see her. But I would ask her first because I am not sure what she was thinking about that. Please it is important." The receptionist took one last look at the boy in the photo and said that she would try to do what he asked Leo left not knowing if his niece was going to have a father.

What he didn't know is that Max was trying to get to the hospital, but he had to get a train there. And it broke down in one of the tunnels. He had already missed his child being born and had no idea if Sam was ever going to let him see the kid. "Hey buddy, how long is this going to take. I missed my kid being born." He yelled at the driver as he walked past to make sure the passengers were safe.  
"Ain't my problem that you can't keep it in your pants kid." He responded.  
"You don't understand, I might never get the chance to meet my own child and I can't even let her family know that I might be late because I don't have a damned signal." Max broke down right at that point, the faulty engineering had ruined any chance of having a relationship with Sam and their baby. The driver felt a little sorry for him and told him to wait while he got some water that he had in his bag.

The next morning Sam was ready to leave the hospital and thought that Max couldn't be bothered to turn up so naturally she told him never to come near her or their little girl again. For Sam the fact that Faith was healthy and had all six fingers and all four toes was the best news that Max could have gotten. She hadn't realised how hard it was to raise a child alone, Splinter had made it look easy but it was only her first day as a mother and it was going to be a long one.

At least they would find out about getting into college early in just a few short weeks.

a/n: There you have it, I decided to call the baby Faith a few days ago when I also decided that the turtles need a baby girl to bring the numbers up for the female turtles. Translations now.

(1) Happy Birthday


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped Abroad

a/n: Hello another chapter. And the baby here. Poor Max didn't want to miss the birth. Now for the other thing you have been waiting for results. The word for this chapter is disgusting. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 8  
Results and the baby's first outing

The post came through the door and the five teenagers all jumped for the chance to see what was there. Raphael got there first. "Why don't we take these to the couch and open them there." He suggested. Don decided to follow and clicked his tongue against his lips against to make Tot follow him.  
"I'll go and get the baby don't open them without me." Sam warned and ran off to the nursery to get Faith.

They all gathered on the couch. "Here it is. Our futures hang on whatever is in those envelopes." Leo said. At the same time they opened their results and looked at them.  
"Passed!" They all shouted at the same time. "Master Splinter." As they all stood up the dog began to bark which in turn woke up the baby.  
"TOT, Shut up!" Sam yelled. She picked up the now screaming baby. "It's okay baby the doggy will be quiet now. Shhh." When Faith fell asleep again the others visibly relaxed. Master Splinter came out of the kitchen where he had been making himself some tea.  
"What is all the noise?" He asked them as he walked toward the sofa.  
"We all passed our exams." Mikey said hardly able to contain his excitement.  
"I see then why don't we make a picnic and go to the park to celebrate. It will be baby Faith's first family outing." He said. The teenagers said that they had better go and get ready and all went off to their rooms to do just that.

About an hour later everyone was climbing into the battle shell. "Mikey stop feeding Tot our picnic." Raph warned as they pulled out.  
"Tot," Don said whistling at the husky puppy who came bounding over to him. "Enough boy now sit." Tot sat down when Don asked him to.  
"So training the puppy is going well." Mikey commented. The conversation fizzled out a bit after everyone groaned at Mikey's comment.

Soon enough they were at the park. And they got the picnic underway. Mikey, Raph and Don played fetch with Tot while the others got everything else sorted. "Sensei why did you suddenly decided to celebrate with a trip to the park?" Leo asked as he brought three big bottles of cola out of the massive hamper they were using.  
"My son, this is a good chance for the six of us and Faith to get out of the lair for a while. Would you rather stay in all of the time?" Splinter said to his oldest son.  
"No sensei, i guess curiosity got the better of me." Leo responded. "Guys foods ready!" He called the others came running back over with Tot barking beside them. Sam gave the poor dog a bowl of water. It was a hot day and the poor thing had been running around for the last few minutes.

The conversation soon turned into a game of what they miss about their old lives. Sam said that as much as she missed it their old lives ended and their new lives gave them freedom and hope for the future. This last part was interrupted by the baby wanting burped.  
"Yeah it's pure freedom sis." Raph said sarcastically taking his niece off of the turtle girl and tickling her softly. "I miss the fact that we don't really get to do any of the fun stuff we used to. Like going on missions that nobody would actually believe and fighting the Shredder. Heck sometimes I even miss the island that we had to call home for a year." He said.  
"I actually agree with him. Although communication was hard, it was quite possibly the best place I've ever been to." Donatello spoke. "That was until I was paralysed by a jellyfish, but the other animals were amazing."  
"Yip I miss the tortoises and the penguins and the Iguana's that spat through their noses and ate alge. And I miss not having any winter. I nearly froze to death last year."  
"Mikey none of us nearly froze, it was just a little colder than we thought it would be." Leo said stopping Mike from being over dramatic for the umpteenth time that week. They continued on with the conversation. "Sensei, I know that we don't talk about it much but can we tell you a story of one of our adventures in the galapagos?" Leo asked. Splinter nodded and Leo took it as a clear sign that it was okay.

"Here goes that morning started out just like any other." Leo began to tell his tale.

 _Leo's Story Flashback_

The turtles had just woken up and the sun was already pretty hot. They had gathered food the night before, it mainly consisted of edible fish and plant life that they had found. The fish was the most protein they could get and it was very nice. But Raphael decided that he wanted to do what the penguins did.

So he went to the edge of the cliffs and jumped down into the salty sea water below. It was cooler in there and he basked in it for a few seconds before swimming to the closest island.

He made it about half way when he felt pain going through his feet. He had forgotten that the animals hadn't gotten used to us being there yet. He turned around and swam back to shore. By the time he got back and turned around he realised that it was a group of penguins that hadn't quite liked him being in the water with them as he tried to swim to the closest island to where we were.

 _End Leo's Story Flashback_

The others were laughing at the memory. The time they had spent away from home, sure did have it's ups and downs. "I see I guess you all had a swimming time when you were away from home. Especially Raphael." Splinter said making most of his children laugh at the joke. If he wasn't so annoyed by it he probably would have seen the funny side, but he was Raphael and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
"Man sensei, I guess it was more fun on that island than I thought it was." Mikey commented. "Maybe someday we could go back and see all of our little animal friends."  
"That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea. In fact it is one of the best ideas I have heard since those two pulled that little trick at school." Leo said. The twins looked at the ground simultaneously still embarrassed about the stunt they had pulled against the school because they weren't being challenged enough.

Leo seen the faces they had made as he spoke and it made him think back to the day they had been captured. "Remember how we were captured?" He asked.  
"Yeah stupid Bishop didn't know how to leave us alone." Raph answered. "It's my turn to tell the story. It was just a normal patrol."

 _Raph's Story Flashback_

We were watching out for the normal street punks, foot soldiers, any thing that seemed out of the ordinary. When we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by Bishops goons.

We fought them off for as long as we could and it was beginning to get light outside. Bishop had tied up Leo, Mikey was next to go then the twins and then myself. It was stupid of me, but as I seen the twins go down I realised that I was the last one standing and thought him off for as long as I could. But I was shocked into submission and then sedated because of how aggressive I was being.

We woke up in a cramped cage. When Samie seen that we were all trapped she began to panic and hyperventilate. Eventually Leo managed to get her down to breathing normally again, but she went and sat in the corner and never moved away from it for the three days we were in there. In that time they never fed us but gave us plenty of water. Then on the third morning I tried something that would have either set us free or take us to a new level of torture.

Unfortunately I was wrong about the former and not the latter. In the end my little trick resulted in them injecting our throats with a chemical of some kind that took away our voices. Then they took us to the town meeting to discuss what they would do to us, but not before they sedated me for my little indiscretion. To be fair I was kinda more violent than what was probably necessary and my plan failed so I guess it was just our turtle luck running true to form.

 _End Raph's Story Flashback_

"I never want to remember that day again. Or that very small cage." Sam noted. "I would rather concentrate on this little one than on the past." She stated cradling the small turtle tot in her arms.  
"You must remember Hime, the lessons of the past shape our future. Did you not learn a thing or two when you thought back to when you created your daughter?" He asked.  
"Yes I learned that if you are going to mess around with someone you use always use protection. To be fair, when I first found out that I was pregnant I wasn't to sure that I wanted to be a mother. But I went home and I thought about all of my options and thought about what it would be like to be a parent. And I eventually came to the conclusion that it would be best for me to learn my lesson and deal with the consequences of the actions I took that night." Sam explained. She looked down at her little girl. "And now I want nothing more than to be a part of her life."

Donnie smiled he thought about what he had been doing before they had went on patrol as his sister was speaking. "People always say that nothing ever happens the same way twice. But sometimes it does and on those circumstances it is down to the victim not looking at the lessons that the past should have taught him and going straight back down into the line of fire." He said.  
"You almost make it sound romantic Donnie boy." Raph said.  
"You know what I mean Raph."  
"Humour me and explain it anyway." Raph responded.  
"Well what I meant was, the people who say that things never happen the same way twice are the people who listen to the lessons the past give us and follow them. The ones who don't listen are the ones who keep ending up in the same situation and never do anything about it."  
"Can I ask a question?" Mikey asked.  
"Ya just did Mikey." Raph responded. Mikey ignored him and continued.  
"Why do we always end up having these conversations. We aren't listening ourselves and we are repeating our selves with this conversation." He said. Donnie laughed. "What's so funny Donnie?" Mikey asked the brainy brother.  
"Your right." He answered. "We do always end up having conversations like this and even now as we are a part of life in the city. We are still doing the same things. We still have these conversations. We still train. Mikey still reads comics. Sam still patches us up if we don't do any more damage than a couple of broken bones. Raph still pounds our heaviest weights as though they barely weigh anything. Leo you and sensei still spend most of your time meditating. And I spend most of my time in the lab either building or fixing things." The others looked at Donnie as if they were only just learning this, but it was true, most of the habits they had picked up as they were growing up still remained even as they were trying to fit into the real world.

The picnic was soon finished and the turtles packed up their things and returned home. All of them still reeling from Donnie's realisation.


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped Abroad

a/n: Yikes this update has been longer than all of the other ones. Sorry about that. So all the turtles passed their exams and more importantly the twins did. So I had a brilliant idea that you will guess by the title of this chapter. The word for this chapter is plait. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 9  
Graduation Day

It was a normal monday at school and the twins were called into the principal's office. "Samantha, Donatello I'm glad that you could be here. I just wanted to congratulate you on passing the entry level exams to your chosen college. I must say I was really impressed by your results." Said principal Dowan.  
"Thanks." Smiled Donnie.  
"Now I was just going to say that considering your very high results there isn't any doubts as to whether or not you are getting into your chosen fields. I mean how many 17 year-olds can get 98% on a test that most third year med students can't get. Or even 100% on a test that most qualified technicians can't answer." He stood up and leaned against his desk. "Which brings me to why I called you in here." The twins looked at him. "I think that it is safe to say that you are graduating with the seniors." He said.  
"Really that's amazing thank you Principal Dowan." Samie said jumping up and hugging him.  
"Your quite welcome. Of course I am obliged to make you promise never to pull a stunt like the one you pulled again." He said sternly after getting the teenaged turtle girl off of him.  
"We promise that we won't mess this up Principal Dowan." Donnie said.  
"Good now get back to class." The principal said straightening his tie. He watched as they left the office again chatting excitedly about what they had just been told.

 **Three Weeks Later**  
It was a nice sunny day in New York City. Samantha was sleeping, when suddenly a small crying sound could be heard through the baby monitor that was on her bedside table. "What time is it?" She asked aloud to herself. Slowly she got up and she walked into the baby's nursery. "Ohayō Shinkō." (1) Sam said to the small turtle wrapped in pink blankets. Something clicked in the turtles mind as she soothed her daughter before changing her nappy. "It's graduation day." She said. "Faith guess what baby, today mommy and Uncle Donnie leave high school forever." She said picking her up and rubbing her nose against the child's. "Come on let's make ourselves look beautiful."

"Donnie how long are you going to be in the shower?" She asked.  
"I'm washing my hair." He lied through the sound of the water and through the door.  
"You don't have hair liar." Sam yelled through the door. "Will you hurry up. I do have hair and I have to wash it."  
"Relax I'm almost finished." He said through the door. "I just need a bit of help getting out of the shower." He grunted as he lifted his legs up over the side of the bathtub.  
"Donatello, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, go in for your shower and I'll watch my favourite niece for you." Don happily took the baby away from her mother to give her some privacy while she showered.

By the time Sam was out of the shower, Faith was already fed and dressed up in her adorable little dress. "Aww, she looks so adorable. Don't you shinkō?" Faith smiled as her mother spun her around. Everyone got ready and slowly but surely everyone was ready to leave the lair.

They went into the battle shell and drove to the school. When they got there everyone climbed out and found where they were supposed to go. For the twins that meant that they had to leave them for a while to get their robes and hats. And for the others that meant finding a seat in the hall where someone could leave with Faith if she began to get fussy. Every single parent in the room was staring at them, it was okay when they were at school because people were used to them now. But the parents of their peers hadn't had the chance as they weren't in the school everyday.

Soon principal Dowan was on the stage. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the graduation ceremony of 2008. This year has been full of many high points to the school. But our senior class have been working really hard to get to this stage. I hope that the rest of their lives are as fulfilling as their careers here at West School of Manhattan." The audience clapped as he spoke. "And now can I bring your attention to the senior class." The school song began to play and the class sang together in perfect harmony. It was a momentous occasion for every single person on that stage.

When they finished the principal came climbing back on to the stage clapping. The students moved off of the stage to the section of chairs that were saved for them. "And now for the main event. When I call out your name. You climb on to the stage and go over to my assistant, to receive your diploma and from there you will take your place behind me. Shall we begin. Connor Andrews." One by one the other students went on to the stage to collect their diplomas. Soon enough Principal Dowan got to the H's. "Donatello Hamato." He called to the room. The small family stood up and watched as he climbed onto the stage with his crutches and over to the principal's assistant who shook his hand as she handed over the diploma. He waved to his family who were clapping louder than anyone in that room. When Donnie stood beside Ryan Fresno. Principal Dowan cleared his throat. "Samantha Hamato." He called out. Sam climbed out on to the stage and received her diploma. When she did she held it up to the rest of hall. The applauded as Faith began to cry wanting her mother. It broke Sam's heart, not being able to see her daughter when she was upset. But there was nothing she could do other than watch as Leo left the room with his niece in his arms. The principal moved on to the other students and soon the ceremony was over. "And now once again the senior class will perform the school song."

They sang again in perfect harmony. As they did highlights from the entire year flashed before the eyes of the audience. The pictures of the students were first and then after each mug shot was something that each student had achieved over the course of the entire year. Everyone on the stage had an impressive piece of art or a project that they had gotten an A+ with. The twins had chosen a project that they had done with Leo in Math as their achievement. But only because they were getting an award in the music department and were told to keep it a surprise.

After all of the awards were handed out the family were reunited and walked back to the Battle shell congratulating the two high school graduates. "Come on my children, why don't we all go home." Splinter suggested. Taking the keys away from an over excited Michelangelo, who knew what was coming next.

After quickly dropping things at the lair they all went to the park. Splinter had told the other three not to say anything about why they were going to the park under any circumstances or there would be serious consequences.

When they got to the park, Splinter led them to a gazebo that had a banner on it saying -Highschool Never Ends-, coincidentally the song of the same name was playing in the background. All of their friends jumped out from behind the gazebo and yelled surprise at the top of their voices. "You really like to give us surprises sensei." Donnie commented not really sure what else he could say.  
"What can I say, other than congratulations my children. This is really a momentous occasion for us all. You have all come so far since the day that I found you covered in ooze in the sewers." Splinter told them as his daughter hugged him.  
"We aren't the only ones that have come a long way sensei." She said. "I know how hard it is raising a child and if you ask me. You deserve a medal for raising five at the same time with no help."

Mikey tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Samie, is Faith's skin supposed to do that?" He asked. Sam spun on her heals. Her worst nightmare was coming alive and she wasn't even sure that it was yet. Faith's skin had turned an odd blue green colour and had patches of skin that were still an olive green colour. "No Mikey her skin is not supposed to be that colour." Sam said lifting her out of the stroller. "We have to get her to a hospital." Sam said.  
"Can't you diagnose her?" Leo asked puzzled.  
"I wouldn't be able to concentrate or even trust myself with this. I don't mind making sure that you guys are okay, but Faith is just a baby." She said to Leo who nodded in understanding.  
"Okay then to a hospital." He said telling everyone to enjoy the party.  
"No Master Splinter come with me and Faith to the hospital. Everyone else stay here and celebrate and we will text you from the hospital with updates about what is going on. Don't let this ruin the day for Donnie. I already done that when I went into labour on our birthday." Sam said, apologising to her brother and clearing the air between them. She smiled. "Enjoy the party D." Donnie said that it would be hard when his niece was so sick, but he would try and they went to the hospital.

Sam ran in holding the baby, she was frantic the entire way there with worry. Which was the reason why she hadn't wanted to do this by herself. "Please help my baby is sick." She yelled as she ran through the doors. A team of doctors and nurses ran up to them and put Faith in one of the available gurney's. Sam was then told to sit down and give them all the details about her little girl. Splinter took the form and told Sam to be with her daughter.

A few hours later Sam had fallen asleep with everything that had been going on that day. The doctors had drawn blood from the baby and it had taken a good hour to calm her down. So they were both sleeping. Splinter had stayed with her and was watching his daughter as she slept, just as his daughter had been doing only fifteen minutes before hand. His heart went out to Samantha, she had been through so much in her short life that included being hunted down by evil ninjas, nearly being dissected by an evil government agent and banished to a remote island 600 miles off of the coast of Ecuador for a year with her brothers without any way to communicate with each other. Then had gotten pregnant shortly after returning home with a boy that hadn't even met his child and who she didn't want involved with the child. And now she was in the same position he had been a single parent with no one to help her raise her child. 'No that wasn't true,' he thought with a stern look, 'she would always have me to help her.' He smiled as baby Faith began to stir. He picked her up and rocked her back to sleep before the baby could wake up her mother. "My Hime, you are working yourself to the point of exhaustion. Too much on your mind for someone so young." He said as he put Faith back in the small incubator. "I love you princess and I will help you no matter what. I promise." He said.

The doctor walked back in. He shook Sam to wake her up. "Is Faith all right?" She asked. The doctor gave her a weird look and glanced at the chart.  
"It was good that you got her here when you did. Your daughter has contracted meningitis." The doctor gave her a stern look. "I don't know where you live or how, but I do know that you got lucky this time."  
"You said that I got her here in time, is the prognosis good enough that you can cure my daughter?" Samie asked.  
"If Faith responds to the antibiotics within the next 24 hours then she will get better. I will need your permission to administer them." The doctor explained. Sam said that she would give him permission to administer the drugs. She sat down and held her daughter's hand.

Sam remembered the song her father used to sing to them when they were sick as kids and decided to sing it to her baby. "nanohana batake ni irihi usure miwatasu yama no ha kasumi fukashi. harukaze soyofuku sora wo mireba, yuudzuki kakarite nioi awashi satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo, tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo, kawazu no naku ne mo, kane no oto mo, sanagara kasumeru oborodzukiyo." Splinter felt his heart swell as she remembered the song that he had sang to them.  
"That was beautiful my daughter." He said.  
"I feel so useless." Sam said. "When this happened to Mikey when we were fourteen I was the only one that could do anything. And this is my little girl and I can't do anything about it"  
"You brought her here on time and got her the correct medical treatment." Splinter said to her. "As a parent the best you can do is be ready to support your child no matter what."  
"Some parent I turned out to be. My child isn't even six months old yet and already in the hospital because of me." Samie looked down. It was then that Splinter seen how vulnerable she really was.  
"My daughter, this isn't your fault. Shinko will be all right. She is in the best place and is receiving treatment." Splinter motioned her to sit down beside him and held her close as she cried into his arms as if she was a little girl again.

"I heard your song." Said a voice coming from the door. It was Max. "You have a beautiful voice."  
"Max what are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
"Your brothers called me when our baby got sick. I had to come and see him make sure that he survives."  
"It's a girl actually, Faith." Sam explained. Max stepped further into the room and over to the small cot that had wires monitoring the infants health.  
"Hi Faith, I'm your daddy. Sorry I never came to see you before." He said reaching into the cradle to hold hands with the baby turtle. "I'm going to talk to mommy for a little bit, be back in a little minute." He motioned for Samie to follow him into the hallway. Reluctantly the young turtle followed.

"Listen Samie. I am so sorry I couldn't make it when Faith was born. I'm not going to give you any excuses because the truth sounds completely lame." He said the second they were out of Splinter's ear shot.  
"I gave you one chance Max, I couldn't care less about what your excuse is." Sam said. "There are still a lot of people out there who would like to hurt my family and I guess it has made me more reserved as to who I am going to let near our daughter."  
"I'm her father Sam, how would you feel if you were completely shut off from your dad?" Max said. "Come on let's get a coffee and talk, maybe you could tell me what is wrong with her."

Max led Samie down to the cafeteria to get coffee for the two of them. "So why were you not there when I was in labour?" Sam asked.  
"My dad refused to drive me so I had to take a train which broke down. I am so sorry I missed her birth Samantha, I really am." Max replied. Sam could hear how sincere he was being.  
"I believe you. Do you really want a second chance to be a family and maybe even spend some time alone together?" Sam asked. She kept thinking that he was a pretty decent guy and she could give him a break.  
"Yes, Sam I want to be a part of your life with our baby. Please just let me in."  
"My brothers want to tear you limb from limb, but I guess that I could give you one last chance."  
"How about dinner when we get the chance." He smiled at Sam. "It isn't as if you are short on baby sitters." Max asked. Sam agreed and they went back upstairs.

They others had come to the hospital and were now in Faith's room watching over her. "What's that bastard doing here?" Raph growled as he seen Max with Sam.  
"Raphael." Splinter warned his son.  
"You were there when we called him bonehead." Don reminded him.  
"That doesn't mean we wanted you here." Raph responded.  
"That's enough, Max is Faith's father whether you like or not and he is going to be here for her from now on." Sam said. "Now shut your faces before you wake the baby." The boys settled down. Sam watched as Donatello was sitting in his wheelchair. He looked really bored to the point where he was going up on the two back wheels and back down again. Mikey and Raph were standing over the baby and watching her sleep. It was amazing how much they could actually calm down when their niece was concerned, or when they were concerned over her.

By the morning everyone had fallen asleep in the small hospital room. Sam was the first one awake. She looked over to her daughter and went into doctor mode. "It looks like the infection is starting to clear up a little. Hopefully you won't have any lasting problems." The baby woke up. "Hey sweetheart, mommy's here. Please don't cry you'll wake everyone else up." Sam picked her up and rocked Faith in her arms. "I love you Shinko, no matter what." She promised her baby as she rocked her back and forth.

The doctor came in just as everyone was waking up. "It seems like she is responding to her treatment." He told her still stone-faced. "Just don't get too excited yet there is still a long way to go before she is completely better." The doctor explained. Sam nodded understanding.  
"I don't understand, aren't the antibiotics supposed to help her?" Leo asked.  
"They are Leo but meningitis can have lasting effects if not dealt with properly." Sam said.  
"Oh." Leo said. He decided to be quiet and leave the medical stuff to the professionals. And maybe the parents of his niece.

In the week that followed Max barely left the hospital. He had finally gotten his girls back and he wasn't about to loose them, not when his daughter was getting better. Sam had to admit that she was impressed that he had shown up and done whatever he could for their daughter. And at the same time relieved that Faith was now well enough to be getting out of the hospital. "Sensei could I speak with you in the hallway please?" She asked.  
"Would it be okay if I done something for Donatello. I feel like lately he has been a bit overshadowed." Sam explained when they were outside.  
"In what way?" Splinter asked in return. Sam ran her hands through her hair.  
"Well, I had a baby on our birthday and then that baby got sick on our graduation day. I just think that Donnie needs something to make him feel as though he is still wanted and loved." Sam said.  
"I see and what do you think your brother would appreciate most?" He asked.  
"I don't know, just something nice to show how much we all appreciate him." Sam answered. "Maybe like picking a day where he is the king of the lair and gets to do whatever he wants and a special dinner where he is the guest of honour."  
"That is a lovely thought child. But remember Donatello is shy and will shy away from the attention." Splinter said.  
"I know I just feel as though nothing has been about him lately, or at least just about him." Sam said. "Donatello needs this."  
"Alright." Splinter relented. "We will pick a day when the baby is better and we will prepare everything and make sure that your brother feels appreciated." Sam smiled and hugged her father. She knew that Don was going to love this.

a/n: Donnie's big day will be the next chapter. It would be pretty weird to have to share a birthday with someone so close and have them have their first born on your birthday would be a kick in the teeth. Poor Donnie. And poor baby Faith.


End file.
